Catherine of Aethelnia and Samuelonia
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Catherine of Aethelnia & Samuelonia |- | colspan="4" align=center style="font-size:1.3em; | Queen of Samuelonia, Princess of Aethelnia |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style=" border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" colspan="3" - }} }| colspan="1" Consort colspan="3" Leo XIV of Saint Samuel - }} }| colspan="1" Full Name colspan="3" Catherine Celestine Concordia - }} }| colspan="1" House colspan="3" House of Winsomme - }} }| colspan="1" Father colspan="3" King William XVII of Aethelnia - }} }| colspan="1" Mother colspan="3" Queen Catherine of Aethelnia - }} }| colspan="1" Born colspan="3" 15 July 278AP - }} }| colspan="1" Died colspan="3" - - }} }| colspan="1" Religion colspan="3" Orthodox Cruisian - }} |} Catherine Celestine Concordia of Aethelnia and Winsomme (born July 15, 278), Princess of Aethelnia, Queen of Samuelonia, Princess of Winsomme, Duchesse de Nazaire, Fille de l'Etelnie, is a daughter of King William XVII of Aethelnia. On 20th of July 312, Catherine married Leo XIV of Saint Samuel. In January 314, the Royal household announced that the Royal couple were expecting a baby and on the 14th of May 314, she gave birth to Prince Edward. .]] Early Life Princess Catherine was born at the Royal Palace of Aethelnia, on July 15, 278, to King William XVII of Aethelnia and Queen Catherine of Aethelnia. She is named for her mother, and her grandmother, Queen Celestina. The princesses childhood was overshadowed by the early death of her mother, Queen Catherine. Education She studied History at Saint Thomas University. Royal Duties and Career The Princess Catherine is patroness of the Unitied Orphanages of Aethelnia, a nationwide charitable association of orphanages and foster care, to help children in Aethelnia without a mom and/or a dad. The princess devotes much time to personal contacts with orphans, and is known in individual cases for "cutting through red tape" to administer help where it is needed most. Furthermore, by right of birth, the princess is colonel-in-chief of His Royal Aethelnian Majesty's Own Life Saint Nazaire Cuirassier Guards Rgt 51 army regiment, and she is patroness of a Royal Aethelnian Navy corvette, HAeMS "Sainte Nazaire". Personal interests Marriage On 20th of July 312, Princess Catherine married the heir apparent of the Kingdom of Saint Samuel, Prince Leonidas, Duke of Mariamburg. In January 314, the Royal household announced that the Royal couple were expecting a baby, due in May 314. Issue Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms Catherine's full title and style between 278-312 was Her Royal Highness The Princess of Aethelnia, Princess of Winsomme, Duchesse de Nazaire, Fille de l'Etelnie. After her 312 marriage to the heir apparent of Samuelonia, her full title and style became Her Royal Highness Princess Catherine of St Samuel, Princess of Aethelnia, Princess of Winsomme, Duchess of Mariamburg, Duchesse de Nazaire, Fille de l'Etelnie. On the 14th of February 315, Catherine was crowned Queen of Samuelonia along side her husband and her official title became "Her Royal Highness Queen Catherine of Samuelonia, Princess of Aethelnia, Princess of Winsomme, Duchess of Mariamburg'', Duchesse de Nazaire, Fille de l'Etelnie. Ancestry Category:Aethelnia Category:Celebrities Category:People Category:St. Samuel